The False Alarm
The False Alarm is an upcoming episode of the NickTV episode of The Adventures of Freddy and Peck. Plot A false alarm happened on the Barn's Night, and Freddy gets accused. So Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, Peck and Duke try to find out who did it. Transcript (Inside the Barnyard's Barn's Night party, Otis and the rest of the barnyard animals. Suddenly, the fire alarm goes off) Otis: "Fire! Run! Run for your lives!" (The barnyard animals run around in a panic, except Abby and Bessy) Abby: "I don't see no fire." Bessy: "Me neither. SSSSTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" (They all stop running) Bessy: "There is no fire! It's a false alarm! Who's the wise guy? Whoever did this gonna get thrown out the barn!" (She looks and found Freddy next to the fire alarm) Bessy: "Freddy!" Freddy: "Huh?" (The whole barnyard animals go to Freddy, scowling at him and scolding him, accompanied by Bessy, thinking he's the culprit) Bessy: "You crazy little moronic weasel! You think you're so funny?" Freddy: "What?" (He turns around and look at the fire alarm pulled, and realized why they're all mad at him. He lets out an embarrassed chuckle) Freddy: "This isn't what it looks like." (Bessy, along with the rest of the barn animals all grab Freddy, as they walk to the door) Freddy: "Wait! No! Stop! What are you doing? Put me down! I'm innocent!" (They all throw Freddy out the barn) Freddy: "Wait! You got it all wrong! Let me in!" (Freddy runs to the door, but Bessy slams it in front of him, as he bumps right into it) Otis: "So, Freddy pulled the fire alarm." Abby: "Freddy couldn't have done it." Peck: "Yeah, that's not fair! Hey!" (Peck runs up to Bessy to have a little reason with her) Peck: "Freddy's my best friend! He's 100% innocent! And he would never pull a prank like that! So if he gets thrown out the barn, then throw me out too!" Bessy: "Okay, chicken. If you say so." (Bessy throws Peck out the barn) Freddy: "Hey Peck. You got kicked out too?" Peck: "Yes." Freddy: "Do you think I'm innocent?" Peck: "Of course, Freddy." Freddy: "Gee, thanks. Now will help me try to get back in?" Peck: "I suppose." (Back inside the barn, Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig and Duke all think) Pip: "So if Freddy didn't do it, who did?" Otis: "I don't know, Pip. But we're gonna get to the bottom of this." (They all go outside to look for Freddy and Peck) Otis: "Hey Freddy! Peck! Where are you?" Abby: "Look over there, Otis!" (They find Freddy and Peck digging a hole) Otis: "What are you guys doing?" Freddy: "Oh, hey Otis. Me and Peck are digging a hole." Otis: "Why are you doing that?" Freddy: "Hello? We're trying to get back in. Duh!" Otis: "Okay, can you two stop for a minute? Now Freddy, you were in the barn when the fire alarm went off, weren't you?" Freddy: "Yes." Otis: "Do you know who did it?" Freddy: "Uh, yes. It was this badger named Benny the Badger. You remember him from last time you thought I ate Peck." Pig: "You're talking about last time when he had this cookbook about chicken?" (Pig holds up the cookbook from "Fowl Play") Freddy: "Yes." Duke: "Hey Freddy, can you describe this Benny the Badger?" Freddy: "Uh, yes. He's big, black, about this tall, has a big tail and whiskers." Duke: "So, this is what he looks like?" (He shows him a drawing of Benny the Badger) Freddy: "Yes! That's him!" Pip: "You don't say?" Abby: "Where is Benny the Badger?" Freddy: "You can't really see him because he's very fast and sneaky." TBA Category:Episodes